Too Young For Lust
by Ken Young
Summary: Niall is an eighteen year old high school boy who is just completely innocent. Never has he swore in front of people or behind their backs, smoked, did drugs, tattoos, detention, and yes sex. Niall is an eighteen year old virgin. One day Niall is invited to a party by his long time friend Liam. Let's see what will happen when things get too overwhelming for the Irish lad.
1. Prologue

Niall is an eighteen year old high school boy who is just completely innocent. Never has he swore in front of people or behind their backs, smoked, did drugs, tattoos, detention, and yes sex. Niall is an eighteen year old virgin. One day Niall is invited to a party by his long time friend Liam. Let's see what will happen when things get too overwhelming for the Irish lad.


	2. Chapter 1 An Interesting Morning

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chapter 1: An Interesting Morning/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Niall's Pov:/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My name is Niall James Horan. I play an instrument with six strings on it and I'm a senior at Mullingar High. You're probably thinking that since I'm a senior I've done stupid things like drink and inject drugs, but to be honest I've never done any of that stuff. I'm considered innocent at school and that's why everyone treats me like a child instead of my actual age./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I live with my Mum, Dad, and big brother Greg, who are all very strange in their own way. It's funny when I think about It because we're not a normal family at all! We have food fights, play video games together, and we even go camping on certain occasions./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Today I'm starting my first day as a senior and I couldn't be happier! For one thing, I get to see all of my friends that I didn't see over break, I get to see old and new teachers, and the best part is that I'm close to graduating./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey Mum where did you put my school bag?" I shouted from my room. "I put it in your closet!" She screamed back. See what I mean and why didn't I think of the closet? I made my over to said closet and opened it revealing a wardrobe of clothes. I pulled out a plain black tee, blue jeans, my white supras, and my blue school bag, that had multiple buttons attached to it. I pulled on my shirt, pulled up my jeans, slipped on my sneakers, slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of my room door making sure to close it behind me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright Mum I'm going to school don't wait up for me!" I joked. "Alright honey see you later!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walked really fast to school. I guess you can say I'm a little eager because I'm rushing past people bumping into them just to get to school. Shouts of "hey" and "watch it" are being screamed at me but I don't care! This year is my most important and supposed to be the most fun I ever had in school history!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I finally made it to the front gates and let me just say it hasn't changed. I'm glad that it hasn't though, I wouldn't want three years of memories to be replaced by new ones so suddenly. As i walked inside and through the front garden I saw so many new faces. Most were who i'm guessing were freshman, especially the short ones. I remember when i was a freshmen, I instantly became popular because all the senior girls thought i was cute. Then i became the captain of the football team, then finally got labeled as the smartest kid in school which in a way is true. I know everybody and get along with everyone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I started to walk up the stairs into the main hallway and down the hall that my new homeoom is in. I have a new teacher this year and by new I mean she's new to the school. She doesn't know me but I'm pretty sure Mrs. Malik will like me, everybody does./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walked into room 328, my homeroom, and Nobody was there. Students didn't show up and neither did the teacher. Most likely others will come but the teacher not being here is odd. This is the first time it's ever happened. I took my seat in the front row, like normal, and waited patiently./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Patiently/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Patiently../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Why isn't anyone coming!? "That's it I'm tired of waiting!" Just as I got up and out of my seat people started to come in the class loudly. Wow./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They were everyone I knew over the past three years. Bobby, Nancy, Chase, you ask, I can name each and everyone. That's when my best friend came in, Liam Payne. We've been friends since elementary and promised we'd stick it out together until the very end./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey what's up Nialler! I haven't seen ya in awhile!" He said coming into direction with a huge smile on his face. "Yeah It has been awhile. How are ya mate?" I replied. "Everything's been good. Me and Danielle, the girl I told you about, well we hit it off and have been dating for 3 weeks now!" He basically screamed in my face. "Anyway what about you Nialler, did you find a girl who eats as much as you." He teased. "No Li, I didn't. I'm not focused on a relationship right now, just school and looking for a job." I explained. Sure I'd like to have a girlfriend but at the moment I just can't. "Sure mate I understand." He took a seat to the left of me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly the room door slammed open causing most of us to jump out of our seats. Then came rushing in a normal sized woman who looked like she was in her thirty's. She had long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a thin white sweater vest, a long black skirt, and black heels./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sorry I'm late class, I completely forgot that today was the first day and overslept. Anyway my name is Mrs. Malik and i'll be your new homeroom teacher." Everyone kept quiet while looking at her. I guess you can say it was an awkward moment. "Well than as some of you may know I am new to this school and don't know much about it. I moved here to London from Bradford with my three daughters and one son, graduated collage with a masters degree and most important, I hope I have an amazing experience with you all!" That's when we started to clap for her. I for one was very surprised about how she handled her first day. Most teachers tense up and start to cry or just walk out of the room without another word being said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay to start the day off I would like to get to know each and everyone one of you. I will walk over to you and i would like for you to say you first and last name, one like and dislike, a hobby, and your favorite thing to do." This will be interesting. She walked over to the first desk and sitting there was Jason. I met him after a football game when he came up to me and said how he was a huge fan of mine. It was a nice thing to say. "Heya my name is Jason Seliks, I like football and do NOT like vegetables. I like to collect football cards and my favorite thing to do is play football." I didn't know his life basically revolved around football, That's kinda boring if you ask me. You should do a wide variety of things./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She walked to the next desk and sitting there was Louis. I met him when i joined the team. He plays really well. So well in fact i wouldn't be surprised if he became a full time player in FIFA. "HELLOO! My name is Louis Tomlinson, I like carrots and don't like boring people. I play football and my fav fav thing to do is make people laugh!" That's Louis for you. Mrs. Malik must have been overwhelmed because she had a look of confusion and shock./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Next up was me, she walked over to me and I was quick to answer her questions. "Hi my name is Niall Horan, I like food and do not like walking, I play football, and my favorite thing to do is eat at Nandos." Like I said, very quick to respond. She moved on to Liam next. "Hello my name is Liam Payne, I like playing the guitar and i do not like spoons. I sing for a hobby and my favorite thing to do is perform at any type of event." That sounds just like Liam. Him saying all of that reminded me of when we were younger. Everywhere we went he would either sing or volunteer to sing at a restaurant or any place that needed a singer./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"This went on for awhile until everyone but one had introduced themselves. It didn't take as long as I had first anticipated, but it still took up some class time./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Finally the last student! He had a strange look going on. Strange but absolutely normal, It's just not something I'm used to seeing. Mostly everyone here is very bright and colorful, happy, cheery, and never let anything bother them. This kid was...Dark, mysterious, like he had plenty of secrets hidden. Secrets that he wants to be found out but at the same time he wants them to be safe with him and only him. I'm pretty good at identifying people's personality and anything hidden about them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do I have to!? I would rather not embarrass myself anymore than i am right now by just being here." He said to Mrs. Malik. "Zayn, you are to introduce yourself to the whole class, we wouldn't want another Bradford incident now would we?" He groaned before finally introducing himself. "Hello.. My name is Zayn Malik, I like to draw and I stronghate /strongschool. I like people to mind there own business and my favorite thing to do is flip people off." Mrs. Malik gasped before bringing him outside of the class. Most likely to scold him about saying inappropriate things. "So they're related?" I asked turning my body towards Liam. "I don't know but what I do know is that he's one bad arse kid." He said shaking his head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Well this has been an interesting morning./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The rest of the day has been pretty much normal for me, but I can't say the same for Liam. He was getting messed with by a freshman and it was getting to him. I told Li to just calm down but that didn't stop him from pushing the kid into the lockers before we left./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We parted ways and said our goodbyes a few blocks from school. I'd be overreacting if I said it was sad to see him go./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I finally got home I saw a moving truck right next door. The house was fairly nice, nice white wooden door, five bedrooms, a mass amount of windows, and the greenest grass in the front yard. My house was similar only we had decorations In our yard and less windows./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I unlocked the door, walked in and closed it before walking to the kitchen for a quick snack. "Niall! Be a dear and come meet our new neighbours!" I heard my mum shout from the backyard. I walked over to where she was and when I finally made it, it felt like I pooped my pants because the person standing right in front of me was quite a shock./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mrs. Malik!?" I screamed in her face. It's not that I don't want her to be here, it's just that this isn't what you normally expect. With her being here, the worse thing that is here as well is her misbehaved son./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oh boy.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongThank you! Thank you thank you! I'm very proud of this chapter and would like to thank everyone for reading it! Comment #GetZiallTogetherAlready if you liked this chapter!/strongbr /strongVote and comment your thoughts./strongbr /strongCya soon crazy mofos/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 2: The Boy Next Door

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chapter 2: The Boy Next Door/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Niall's Pov:/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Mrs. Malik!?" I screamed in her face. It's not that I don't want her to be here, it's just that this isn't what you normally expect. With her being here, the worse thing that is here as well is her misbehaved son./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOh boy.../em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's wrong Niall?" My mum asked me. We went back inside the house after the awkward moment I had with my teacher. "Nothing's wrong. I just didn't expect my new neighbor to be my teacher. Now you can have a parent-teacher talk everyday." I said in a joking matter. My mum chuckled, got up from the couch, and walked to the bathroom without another word being said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"To me it seems that Mrs. Malik's son, Zayn, is not someone I can trust nor hang out with. I don't know if i'm judging him too quickly or not. I'm just making my choices based off of what I saw today in class. Not even cupid would go near him to make him happy. I sighed before going upstairs to my room so that I could take a shower. My room is fairly big. A queen size bed in one corner, a big desk across from it with a T.V on it surrounded by books and video games, a walk-in closet filled with clothes I bought myself over the summer, carpet to cover the floor, and a bathroom. There's a window near the T.V and one in the bathroom to let out all the hot steam that forms whenever i'm in there./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I quickly stripped myself of all my clothes and tossed them onto my bed, walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and opened the window. It really was a nice day outside. So nice infact I'll go in the backyard and relax after my shower. I was about to turn around to begin but I heard something or someone. It started to sound like someone yelling as I got closer to the window./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Damn it mum! Leave me alone! Why don't you understand that I don't want to go out!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was Zayn screaming at his mum. This would be the second time I heard him do this and to be honest I don't like it because it shows a high level of disrespect. I continued to eavesdrop so that i could have some dirt on him in case he ever decided to try and bully me. I noticed that there was a window across from mine and began to wonder who's room it was in. My question was answered almost immediately when I saw Zayn appear then disappear from my sight. My eyes were wide open. Even though it was for a second I saw him shirtless./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fuck tart! What are you staring at!?" I quickly snapped and looked up to see him staring at me with anger filled in his eyes and shirtless. "I'll ask again. What the hell are you staring at!? Do I need to call the police!?" His comments started to irritate me so I came back at him. "No need to call the police on me but I sure can call them on you for the level of disrespect you show to your mum. They'll send you to the Juvenal detention center. You'll soon regret everything you've ever done to her."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A bully is something that i'm not and I never have considered myself to be one. I've never even been mean to someone before, But I always knew that there would be that one person who would dislike me for no reason so I researched good comebacks and took self-defense classes just in-case./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Whatever faggot. Just do emme/em a favour and stop looking into my bathroom you freak." He shouted back. That comment threw me over the edge. I could no longer hold back my anger from exploding. "No! How about emyou/em do emme/em a favour and turn around. I won't tolerate such vulgar language being said to me by a lowlife, rude, delinquent, hot..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I covered my mouth almost instantly. His face turned from angry to shocked and confused, I could say the same about myself. He was about to say something to me, most likely something rude, But I closed the window before he had that chance, turned around, and turned on the shower waiting for the hot water to start pouring out of the shower head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"***/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Niall, Honey you were upstairs for quite awhile earlier. Who was it that you were talking to?" My mum asked me. My dad and brother, Greg, had returned home just in time for dinner from their bowling game just outside of town. We were all sitting down at the table eating the Mabo Tofu and rice, a Japanese dish, my mum had cooked. It was good but i've eaten better, not that I would tell my mum that. "I was talking with Mrs. Malik's son." I replied without much emotion. Now i've never lied to anyone, except for one time at a clothing department when my mum asked if she looked fat in a dress. After that a lie never escaped my lips especially to my mum and dad. They can tell when i'm lying immediately so there's no point. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did he say anything rude to you? Anything inappropriate? Or did you two decide to meet up and become friends?" My dad asked me before eating two pieces of Mabo Tofu. His face slowly turned red and his breathing sped up. "Dad first, never eat more than one piece at a time. The meat is really spicy, as you can tell, and nobody can eat it without rice and water. I keep telling you that.' I said smiling. All he did was gulf down his cup of water and a bunch of rice. "Second, He was rude at first but I showed him that I'm not the one to mess with and he backed down."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Instantly I felt regret. I didn't lie but I didn't tell the full truth either which is another form of lying. "That's good little bro. Next time tell me first so I can get in a word or two." Greg said making all of us laugh at the same time some longer than others. "How about you get through college first then i'll consider it." I said back causing yet again another storm of laughter./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We all talked for awhile longer after that. Dad and Greg were boasting about how they won each bowling game making their names known throughout the bowling ally. Mum talked about her day at the mall and supermarket complaining about a couple of women who irritated her every once in awhile. I talked about my first day as a senior, my teachers, classes, and meeting my friends again. We all shared some more jokes then started to clear the table. I offered mum some help in the kitchen but she kindly refused. I didn't know what else to do so I went upstairs to organize my book bag. As I was walking up the stairs I heard mum groan. "Oh my god! I do everything in this house. Nobody even cares!" I chuckled and said "Nice try mum but i just offered so I know you're joking!" She chuckled and I continued up the stairs to my room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I took out my bag from my closet and began to put new binders for each class filled with blank loose leaf paper. While doing my small task I couldn't help but think about the boy next door, Zayn. He really bugged me today and I plan on saying something about the situation to him tomorrow without caring if he wants to hear it or not. Just wait until he meets the senior he'll regret making enemies with./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongThank you so much for reading chapter 2. Sorry it was late but it was for the same reason as my other story./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongI hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and remember /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongVote!/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongComment!/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongShare!/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongI'll see you guys soon/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongCrazy Mofos!/strong/p 


	4. Chapter 3: Awkward Second Day

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hey guys. Thanks for sticking with me so far. Here's chapter three. Please leave me your feedback :)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chapter 3: Awkward Second Day!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Niall's Pov:/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHe really bugged me today and I plan on saying something about the situation to him tomorrow without caring if he wants to hear it or not. Just wait until he meets the senior he'll regret making enemies with./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The birds were chirping and the squirrels were playing. Grass extra green today and the sun shining bright, high in the sky. It's rays shining into my room causing a rainbow to form on the glass mirror I had on the left side of my room, on the wall. To me it was such a beautiful day that I couldn't help myself from singing. "It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood a beautiful day to say good morning! Good morning! Good morning to you!" br /"Ugh! It's seven in the morning mate. I know you're excited for your second day, but please turn the singing knob down just a tad bit." Greg moaned walking into my room which I had left the door open. He was never really a morning person from the start. I could tell because he was much more lively during the night but I'll never tell him. It might make him worried. "Sorry Greg. I'm just really happy today! I can't wait to see Liam and everyone else!" Greg just smiled and walked out, probably back to his room to sleep some more. "Niall! Breakfast is ready!" Mum screamed from the kitchen downstairs. So much for Greg's extra thirty minutes before sleep. The way mum yells prevents anybody from getting even five more minutes of /I put on a white tank top with a American flag design, blue Calvin Klein jeans, and my white Supras. I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked my best, made a silly pose and laughed before going downstairs to meet my mum at the table for breakfast. "Smells good mum! What did you cook?" I asked after taking a long sniff in the air on my way to the kitchen. I walked down the long hallway filled with pictures of all of us. There was one picture that was in a bigger frame then the rest. It was a picture of our great great great great grandfather. 'Till this day I wonder why we still have it but mum always said that we have it because he's family and fought in the war to free Ireland from England. It explained why he was wearing the Irish military uniform but Ireland and England are on good terms now, so again why do we have itbr /"I made the regular, sunny side eggs and bacon with buttered toast." She said putting the plate of food on the table as I was about to sit in my chair. "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked with a mouth full of bacon. "Don't talk while there's food in your mouth and no, I'm not hungry right now but, I do plan on eating later." She said waving an empty plate in the air so that I could see that she was telling the truth. br /I finished eating my scrumptious breakfast and took the plate to the kitchen to wash it. That's when my mum took it from me and said that it was her job. "But then you say nobody helps you mum." I tried to explain to her but she wouldn't listen and insisted on cleaning the dish. I shrugged off the situation and went to get my book bag that was near the door waiting for me to put it on my back. "Bye mum! I'll see you in eight hours!" I screamed on purpose so that Greg would be even more awake. "Okay. See you later!" She replied and off I was. br /The sky was perfectly blue today, not a cloud insight, which meant that there was a low possibility that it would rain. "Nothing could possibly ruin today" I thought, but of course I saw him walking out his door slamming it which made me instantly remember what happened yesterday. I didn't want to confront him or walk anywhere near him so I started to speed walk down the sidewalk just so that I could avoid him. Luckily he hasn't seen of noticed my presence so far so if I could keep it like that and make it to school I could-br /"HEY FAG FACE!" br /Of course...br /"You think you can try and run from me!? After what you said yesterday!? Oh boy, you've got another thing coming sissy boy." Zayn said very angrily. I had a blank face. There is no way I could let him know that I was even a little nervous. "Say something twerp! Or I'll choke the words out of you!" He said getting closer to me with each word. "How about this lowlife!" I said repeating his actions. "Why don't you go somewhere else. I don't know what I said but it was a mistake! Now leave me alone and go cut yourself!" I screamed. br /His mood instantly changed from anger to shock then what looked like sadness, but there's no way right? He's a delinquent, they're rude and care less for others and more for /I turned around and walked fast towards my school. It didn't take me long since I lived close but I got there quicker since I was walking with an angry head. House after house I walked by, but then I heard someone. Somebody was singing, a girl to be specific. br /"My name is Ariana Grande. I'm an anime cart-o-o-n. I don't know what do with my hands because I can't dance. That's why I brought these dudes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Here's my horny sad face. It's hella creepy. Because I look like I'm eleven and in a pageant. With honey boo boo. br /This is my warm up that shows off my high notes! Chorus is coming built to a crescendo! br /This is the song of the summer and that's a bummer. 'Cause it kinda blows. But all you kids are gonna buy it because you liked all my shitty shows. br /Pony tail is too tight, it pulls back my eyes. It's makin' me look kinda crazy and kinda Asian. But it's my one hair /Everyone's saying I'm the next Mariah! But I'm not an old mess and I can sing higher!br /Big booty Betty bustin' out some bubbalishious bling. I ain't got the slightest clue what the hell I'm saying. My voice is a cross between a baby and biggie and bane. For the hundredth time no I'm not actually Marlin /My first name is Iggy my last names Azalea. Nah I ain't from the hood I'm actually Australian. br /I'm huffin' and puffin' and bluffin' just fillin' up the space. This is the vocal equivalent of black face. br /They say I'm a redict a chick version of Pitbull. I would say that's accurate so you can't call my titbull. How much would a wood chuck if could chuck wood. I got ninety-nine verses but they ain't that good. Like that!br /You got white girl rhymin' problems. br /I'm going to end with a pitch humans can't hear! It will make blood come right out of your strongdogs ears!/strong"br /That last note really hurt my ears so much that I felt tears come to my eyes. Other than that she was actually singing really well. I looked for where the girl could be but I couldn't find her. That's when someone from behind me bumped into me. I thought it was Zayn so I was getting ready to say something but I took a closer look at who it was. She had dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, was wearing a short one piece pink dress and short black heels with a purse hanging from her shoulder. br /I had to say something about her singing so I caught up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She took out the white headphones out of her ear and looked at me. "Yes, can I help you?" She asked with a smile. "Not really." I replied. "I just wanted to compliment you on your singing." Her eyes brightened and smile grew bigger. "Aw thanks so much. My names Ariana. Ariana Grande." I began to feel confused because that name was in the song so I asked her about it. "Well I made a song called Problems with a girl named Iggy and recorded it in my dads studio and published it on YouTube. Later a parody channel made a parody of my song and I found it funny so I decided to sing it on my way to school." She said showing me her album on her /"That's pretty cool! I'm Niall. Niall Horan. I'm on my way to London High. Do you go there too or another school. I'm asking because I've never seen you around before." She chuckled before saying "I'm new and just transferred to London High as a junior. Which grade are you in?" She asked me. "I'm in the twelfth grade, making me a senior as of yesterday." I said with confidence. She just continued to laugh as we walked past the many different houses. br /When we made it to the school she told me that she was going to go to the main office. I offered her some help but she told me that she came after school yesterday. br /I walk up the stairs skipping every other step along the way to make I to my classroom faster, walked down the hallway filled with blank boards put there to show of students work, and entered my classroom which was once again empty. There was something different though. On Mrs. Malik's desk there was a coffee mug, some fruit in a sandwich bag, and a black purse. From that moment I knew she was here earlier. I felt a smile creep on my face only because I was happy that my teacher is getting the hang of things around here. br /"Damn it mum leave me alone!" br /"Excuse me young man I am your teacher here and I would advise you to change the way you speak to me here."br /"Yeah yeah whatever."br /Just when I thought I'd have a decent morning again he had to show up and in the most rude way too. "Take your seat and not another word should come out of your mouth." Mrs. Malik said coming into the room pulling Zayn in by his arm. "Whatever teach." Zayn said in a mocking tone. "What are you looking at blondie. Isn't there a dick you gotta go suck?" I began to feel angry and disgusted by his insult. I would never do such a thing. School is more important than anything. "Zayn Javaad Malik! I told you keep quiet!" Mrs. Malik said slightly raising her voice. She was really angry now. I could tell be sues her face was slowly turning red. br /From that moment it was utter silence. Only the small chatter of students in the hallway. It felt weird and I was very uncomfortable sitting in a room that sounded dead. br /"Hey Ni!" I turned my head to see Liam walking through the doorway. I couldn't be more happy./p 


	5. Chapter 4: Swingin' Party

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Thank you for reading my story. Please leave me your feedback and enjoy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chapter 4: Swingin' Party/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey Ni, I heard there's a back to school party going on this Friday, which is tomorrow. Do you wanna go?" Liam asked me while he sat down next to me at the lunch table. This week has been pretty crazy, and I wouldn't mind a little fun. "Sure Li, but I won't drink, unless it's water or juice, you know how I feel about drinking alcohol." I said pointing a finger at him making sure he understood. "Yeah sure thing Ni, just don't ruin it for me, unlike you I enjoy a drink here and there." He said smiling at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Me and Liam continued to talk about the upcoming party and how much fun we'll have. I asked who was the host but he couldn't answer my question. Apparently nobody could because after lunch I asked everyone I saw in the hallway, but nobody knew. They just knew the address, time to be there, when to leave, and what to wear. Liam already told me that information so it was useless to me. I thanked each person and went to the direction of my last class, which was AP Science./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good afternoon Mr. Figglesten." I said to him as I sat down at my desk in the front of the room. He nodded with a smile and continued to work at his desk. There were a few kids in the room chatting to their friends, but most were alone. Probably waiting for their friends to show up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey Niall! Glad to see you." Ariana said, happiness filling her voice. "Hey Kitty. What are you doing here?" I asked, tilting my head a little to the said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well at first I was in Mrs. Ticklebums room, but I didn't like the way she taught and allowed other students to do whatever they wanted. So I transferred to this class instead. I didn't know you were in this class at this time nor did I know Juniors and Seniors mixed class's sometimes, but I'm glad I'm here with you." She explained. I nodded every so often while she was telling her story./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I noticed she was still standing in front of my desk so I offered her the seat next to mine. "Are you sure?" She asked. "I don't want to cause any problems because I sat in someone else's seat." She looked a tad worried but I explained to her that the only one who sat there barely come to school./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She quietly sat down but was asked to stand back up to introduce herself to the class. I hadn't noticed that everyone was present In the room. They must have came while I was talking with Ariana./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hi my name is Ariana. Ariana Grande, and I hope that I get along with everybody here." She ended with a smile, but nobody responded. I took it upon myself to clap my hands so that she could gain the confidence she deserves as a new student. It took awhile but soon after I began clapping so did everyone else. Sure they're followers but sometimes it's good to have those./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The last class was very decent. Figglesten taught us about gravity today, only more detailed. I grasped every detail and every part of the lesson. The thought of knowledge excites me, it gives me a reason to want to learn. To have the desire, the, will to learn everything old and new./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ni, listen there's something I think you should know." Liam said running over to me as I was exiting the building. "What's wrong LiLi?" I asked concern filling my voice. "Erm. It's, uh..about the party. I learned something new about it." He looked worried about something. "Just tell me." I said slightly annoyed by his procrastination. "Th-the party. It's- it's.. Uh-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gonna be awesome!" Somebody walking behind Liam said. I didn't recognise him so I assumed he was a transfer student. "Li, who is this?" I asked him. He sighed before saying "This is Andy, a transfer student from some other school." Liam replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nice to meet ya mate!" Andy said to me slightly raising his voice. I went to shake his hand, and he repeated the same action, but something caught my attention. He was tilting my hand to the side while shaking it. He clearly think's that he is better than me in every way./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, nice to meet you too." I said with a fake smile. After we stopped shaking each others hand I secretly wiped my hand on the back of my jeans. I didn't want germs from a nobody. He doesn't know who I am and what role I play in this school./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well Liam I have to go. Advanced classes give a ton of homework so if you'll excuse me." I said walking away a little faster than I should have./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"***/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was Friday night and I was finally ready for the party. After an hour of trying to find the right outfit I decided on wearing a white t-shirt, a black jacket, black skinny jeans, and black Vans with white stripes on the sides./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Niall honey. Your friend is here to pick you up!" My mum shouted from downstairs. I went down from my room and said goodbye to my mum. "Please be safe, don't drink, don't take any drugs, and most importantly don't get a girl or boy pregnant." She said to me before I left for the party./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey Ni. You look great tonight." Liam said to me while I was getting inside of the car. "Thanks LiLi. So do you." I smiled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I put on my seatbelt and we drove off to the address given to us. "Damn it!" Liam groaned. He looked around searching for something. "I can't find River Street Niall!" He said. Liam came to a stop and rested his head on the steering wheel./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You can't find it because where already on River street.." I said plainly. We got out of the car, after Liam shut it down, and we walked down the street looking for the house./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"House after house we walked passed but none of them were the one we were supposed to go to. "I think we're lost." I said throwing my hands into the air. "Just keep following the Music Ni." Liam exclaimed. I was thinking do much I had forgotten that we were even doing that./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright I think this is the place." Said Liam. "And you know this how?" I asked him. "Well for starters music is coming from this house, there are people in front with drinks, and I see Harry near the window inside." Liam replied with a blank face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I looked to my right and saw that he was correct. There were people all over the yard, on the roof, and in the back. Bottles of liquor were spread across the freshly cut grass. What amazed me was the sizeof the house! Whoever owned the house must have a lot of money. There were three floors, statues of animals in the yard that were now covered in party streamers, bushes cut perfectly into beautiful designs, and an amazing garden in the front./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""C'mon let's go!" Liam said with excitement. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the crowd of dancing drunk people./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Inside of the house was worse than outside. Many people were dancing away on the dance floor grinding against one another. Screaming and laughter filled the entire house. The bass was booming throughout the house as well./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Niall would you please loosen up a bit and try to have fun?" Liam shouted over the music and people. "I don't know. Isn't it dangerous to drink at parties like this?" I asked getting closer to him so that he could hear me. "Nah! Well yeah it is but that's only if you make it dangerous. If you're responsible, which I know you are, you can do it." He replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He dragged me to the bar and asked for two shots. "Liam I told you I'm not going to drink." I said sternly. "I know you did, but I said that if you're responsible you can drink and you're pretty responsible so here." He said handing me the drink./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I stared at it. I didn't do much but look at the clear liquid in the small glass. When I looked up Liam had three empty glass cups in front of him. "Liam I thought you said be responsible!" I said smacking him in the back. "Y-yeah. You be responsible. I like fun." He mumbled. He couldn't be drunk or tipsy because of three drinks right?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aw Is little faggot boy not gonna have any fun!" I instantly recognised that voice and turned to say something but he caught me off guard, grabbed my wrists, and forced the burning liquid down my throat./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I coughed over ad over again in hope that I could get it out but it was too late. "How does it feel to have alcohol in you now?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I stared at him with hate filled eyes until I notice the size of the cup in his hands./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A medium sized cup! It didn't feel like that much but it happened. Zayn forced a big glass of liquor inside me. "It feels awful you jerk!" I screamed at him. I began to walk away, but I felt dizzy and stooped in my tracks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You okay slut bag?" He asked me, I shook my head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm f-fine. J-just leave me a-alone." I stuttered. My head felt foggy. I wasn't thinking properly. "Somebody's a bit tipsy. Want some water to feel better?" He asked me. I couldn't deny the fact that I needed water so I accepted his offer./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He handed me a cup of water he said he got from the bartender and I gulped it down in one shot. I instantly regretted it. My throat burned, I felt nauseous. "C'mon Ni you need to lay down." He said and grabbed my arm. I didn't have the strength to fight back. Where did Liam go when I need him the most./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"By the time we got to the room I was still laughing at whatever I thought was funny five or ten, maybe two minutes ago. I couldn't remember when it began. "Zayn you're pretty." I said as I sat on the bed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Pretty huh? Yeah whatever. I'm only here to record Mr. Clean." Zayn said. I couldn't understand him as well but I did want him closer to me. "C'mere Zaynie. Don't you like me too?" I asked him followed by a pout. "Yeah I like you enough to ruin you." He replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Zayn pulled out his phone and held it in his hand but I stood up and snatched it from him. "Hey fuck face give it back!" He shouted. "Not until you kiss me." I said with a smirk./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His eyes widened and his cheeks began to turn into a rosy red colour. "C'mon Zaynie." I said getting closer by the second./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Inch by inch I got closer. I didn't want anything else but this at the moment. Our lips brushed together and that's when I took the opportunity and went all the way. I kissed with him all the passion I had in me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Zayn didn't kiss back for awhile and it hurt me a little, but suddenly the unthinkable happened. He kissed me back. It soon turned into a make out session. Both of stumbled back on the bed so that he was on top of me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He took off my jacket and shirt; I did the same to him and we continued kissing. I flipped us over so that I was on top and I began to unbutton his jeans and pulled them down./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I didn't know what I was doing at all but I continued anyway. I pulled down his boxers and saw his member spring to life. I admit that I was pretty nervous but I grabbed him anyway and began to move up and down./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Damn Ni. Stop being a tease. Suck me already." Zayn said in a deep voice. I did what he said and began to suck him going down as much as I could. "That's it. Keep going. Damn Niall I wanna fuck you right now!" Zayn said. He pulled my head up from his member and turned me over so that my stomach was on the bed. He took off my pants and boxers and squeezed my bum hard./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He stuck two fingers inside of me and to be honest it hurt alot. I winced in pain, but he shushed me assuring me that it will be alright. He started moving in and out of me. I felt like I was being stretched which is what was happening./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He took out his fingers and replaced them with his member. I looked back at what was happening and saw him moving around. I didn't know what was going on until I felt him inside of me. I moaned in pain. "Shh Ni, it's okay. Just tell me when you're ready." Zayn said stroking my cheek./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was awhile but I finally told him that he can move. Zayn slowly moved in and out of me. It hurt but it was slowly being replaced with pleasure. "F-faster." I begged. "With pleasure." He said moving faster and bit harder. I began to moan loudly with each thrust./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Just when I thought it couldn't get any better I felt a wave of pleasure fill my entire body. I moaned louder than before. "Right there Zaynie! Keep moving right there!" I moaned./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He continued to hit me where I loved it. I could feel myself getting close to my climax. By the way of Zayn's thrusts, which were getting sloppy, I could tell he was close too. "Together Zayn. Come together." I said followed by another moan./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm gonna come Ni!" Zayn screamed. After a few thrusts he came inside of me and I came on the bed sheets. He pulled out of me and collapsed next to me. "Hey Ni?" He said breathing heavily. "Yeah." I replied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I.. I like you too." He said. I smiled, slowly closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep./p 


End file.
